


[Podfic] Sick Day

by swagnushammersmith



Series: [podfic] home is where you are [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: Stephanie is sick and stuck at home, so she and Robbie build a pillow fort.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neyiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sick Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054805) by [Neyiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea). 



> Neyiea mentions in the original fic about where to skip down if people are squicked by mild descriptions of illness, so I'll give the same! Skip to 3:00 in the podfic if you wanna skip over any talks of illness.
> 
> Thanks again to Neyiea for my life and limb

**Sick Day** | Length: 15:48 [ Listen on MixCloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/sick-day/) | [ Download on Mediafire ](https://www.mediafire.com/?n97ocds4sjjw7a2)

**Author's Note:**

> Screech @ me on Tumblr. I'll screech back within three to five business days. My main is [ BlackMetalBuckyBarnes](http://blackmetalbuckybarnes.tumblr.com) and my Lazytown sideblog is [SwagnusScheving.](http://swagnusscheving.tumblr.com)


End file.
